If it kills me
by Andreea Maca
Summary: [Mundo Road to Ninja] El día de la boda entre Kurenai y Asuma, Sakura decide ir acompañada de un ninja extranjero, mas diferentes circunstancias conllevaron a que sus planes se truncaran y se viera en compañía de la persona que menos desea encontrar, quien le demostrará qué sucede con el playboy cuando se encuentra a un lado de la chica por la que está dispuesto a luchar.


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes que uso en este escrito. Sólo los tomé prestados porque está permitido en esta plataforma y mi país dice ser libre. La historia es completamente mía, así que les pido no la publiquen en otro lugar. Gracias.**

 **Aviso: Este fanfiction participa en el reto Una vez en diciembre, de la página SasuSaku **Eternal Love****

 **Segundo aviso: El personaje Kussaku, fue uno de los ninjas que estuvo presente en el Cuartel General durante la Cuarta Guerra Ninja; fue él quien supo que Naruto y Bee habían huído de la isla. En la historia original, él muere por el ataque de Madara, pero esto es la dimensión alterna. Na' más para no ser descalificada ni nada.**

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **If it kills me**

"Bueno, todo lo que realmente quiero hacer es amarte mucho mas cercano de lo que suelen los amigos, pero todavía no puedo decirlo después de todo por lo que pasamos. Y todo lo que quiero de ti es que me sientas mientras el sentimiento sigue creciendo. Y yo encontraré una forma de llegar a ti, aunque me cueste la vida."

\- Jason Mraz, "If it kills me"

Un golpe seco retumbó en un pequeño café de Konoha. Enseguida, una risa cálida llenó el lugar. Tan distintos ruidos confundieron a los visitantes de la villa, mas el encargado del café sólo negó con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa. La chica que había golpeado la mesa iba cada mañana al café a repasar su itinerario en el hospital y al menos una vez por semana, el agradable muchacho de la risa cálida, la molestaba con ridículos coqueteos. Por lo tanto, ya era común presenciar ese tipo de gestos.

A pesar de que algunos comensales se preocupaban por el bienestar del local, parecía que Sasuke Uchiha, el muchacho alegre, estaba muy cómodo con Sakura Haruno, su compañera de clase y la muchacha que nunca había aceptado una cita con él. La única que lo había rechazado.

— Tienes que estar bromeando, gatita. No puedes ir a la boda de Asuma y Kurenai con un ninja que acabas de conocer. — insistió Sasuke. — Serás el hazmerreír de la fiesta.

— ¿Lo dice quién irá con la primera idiota que se le cruce en el camino? Además, no tiene nada de malo; es… es un buen chico. — respondió ella metiendo los papeles que tenía en un sobre amarillo. — Y Menma irá con Hinata, ¿con quién más podría ir? ¿Kakashi-sensei?

Sasuke suspiró. Como siempre, no entraba en los planes de su amiga. Ni siquiera porque fue él quién salvó al tal Kussaku en la guerra, Sakura se lo agradeció. Fue por él que esos dos se habían conocido.

— Cómo quieras, gatita. Nos vemos en la boda; ponte algo rojo para mí. — dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se levantaba de la silla.

Sakura, acostumbrada a los coqueteos de Sasuke, simplemente lo ignoró. Dejó un poco de cambio en la mesa y se dirigió al hospital. Ese día sólo trabajaría medio tiempo por los arreglos de la boda entre Kurenai y Asuma. Por suerte, había suficientes médicos para atender a los pacientes.

Sakura sintió el frío calar en sus piernas casi desnudas y se abrazó con fuerza. A muchos les gustaba el invierno, les gustaba el hecho de tener un pretexto para consumir una alta cantidad de leche caliente o fumar un cigarrillo, mas ella siempre se quejaba del dolor en sus articulaciones que esto le producía. Desde que se esforzó tanto en la última guerra, se había debilitado durante varios meses y ahora tenía ligeras secuelas. Odiaba el maldito frío.

Sasuke, mientras tanto, caminó en la dirección contraria para encontrarse con su local preferido; aquél que estaba lleno de hermosas jovencitas que lo adulaban hasta la muerte. Esa mañana sólo quería encontrar a una lo suficientemente discreta como para acompañarlo a la boda sin errar sus intenciones.

El local de dulces estaba a rebosar y Sasuke adivinó que era por su causa. A veces le aburría esa vida tan libertina que llevaba, pero no hacía nada por detenerla; también tenía sus ventajas.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — gritaron tres chicas en cuanto lo vieron entrar.

— Sé mi pareja hoy, Sasuke-kun! — dijo una.

— No, sé la mía. — dijo otra.

— A ti ya te escogió la semana pasada. — le reclamó la tercera.

— Calma, chicas, siempre he dicho que tengo suficiente para las tres, ¿no es así? — respondió él abriendo los brazos para que ellas se acomodaran en éstos.

Y ésa era una de las formas en las que Sasuke se quitaba el frío.

Las chicas, con nombres que él no recordaba, lo llevaron a una mesa pegada a la ventana, donde ya lo esperaban otras muchachas, dispuestas a ser su pareja en la boda.

Sasuke se sumió en un profundo examen en el que fue descartando a las mujeres ruidosas o empalagosas. Buscaba alguien discreto, alguien que no se emocionara porque la llevara a un festejo así ni que se ilusionara con que se casarían pronto.

Suspiró sabiendo que no encontraría a esa chica entre las que estaban a su alrededor. Todas tenían defectos que él no podría tolerar mucho tiempo.

Finalmente, giró el rostro hacia la ventana y vio el pequeño y triste bar que estaba por quebrar. Él no solía ir ahí, no le agradaban las mujeres en ese lugar, eran incluso más pesadas que las jovencitas con las que solía estar. Pero algo en ese bar le llamó la atención: un hombre de aspecto maduro empujó las puertas y sólo por un momento dejó ver a un muchacho un tanto mayor que Sasuke, que abrazaba de la cintura a dos mujeres de un cuerpo despampanante. Ellas le servían un vaso de sake.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, seguro de haber visto antes a ese sujeto. Ese cabello largo y esa postura firme ya los conocía. Su cerebro – siempre atento – le dio la respuesta que le provocó un tercer suspiro.

Kussaku había sido un ninja que perdió mucho en la última guerra, fue el único sobreviviente del ataque de Madara al Cuartel General, vio a sus amigos morir y él estuvo a punto de seguir su camino. De no haber sido por el tardío escudo del susanoo de Sasuke, el ninja que bebía con esas dos mujeres, seguramente estaría muerto. Por eso no lo culpaba, aunque tampoco podía permitir que Sakura sufriera las consecuencias.

— Chicas, he recordado que Menma me pidió ayuda para arreglar su yukata, tengo que irme. — se despidió sin su usual guiño antes de salir del local a paso apresurado.

Se recargó en la pared durante unos segundos, sopesando sus posibilidades. Podía ir en ese momento a sumergirle la cabeza en agua fría a ese tipo, pero no quería armar un revuelo en un lugar tan polémico como lo era un bar de mala muerte. Podía ir con Sakura al hospital y decirle lo que su pareja estaba haciendo en ese momento, mas era seguro que ella lo mandaría al demonio y no le creería. Y si trataba de obligarla a ir al bar, ella se encargaría de golpearlo hasta tumbarlo en una cama de urgencias; eso impediría que después pudiera ayudarla a superar el trance en el que se encontraría Sakura una vez sucediera su cita.

Sólo tenía una opción: esperar.

* * *

Sakura salió de su turno apenas dieron las cuatro de la tarde. Se despidió de sus compañeros y dejó instrucciones de sus pacientes previo a caminar rápidamente a su hogar.

Arrojó las llaves sobre una mesita cercana a la puerta para después ir a su recámara a arreglarse. Se dio una larga ducha, se bañó de una fragancia que Hinata le regaló luego de que Menma aceptara ir con ella a la boda, cortó un centímetro su flequillo y abrió su armario para probarse el kimono rojo que planeaba llevar.

Después de tres horas de acicalamiento, Sakura le sonrió a su reflejo. No era como si hubiera hecho un verdadero milagro con su imagen, pero estaba satisfecha con su esfuerzo. Finalmente, tampoco quería impresionar a alguien; Menma estaba fuera de sus posibilidades y Kussaku no era alguien que siquiera le atrajera. Sólo era un ninja de otra aldea a quien había atendido durante dos semanas; no sabía qué la impulsó a invitarlo a la boda, mas en ese momento no le importaba.

Se sentó en el sofá mientras esperaba a que su cita tocara la puerta. Tras cuarenta minutos de aburrimiento, por fin alguien llamó. Sakura se puso de pie de un brinco, sacudió la falda de su kimono y corrió a abrir la puerta.

Un muchacho de facciones delicadas y largo cabello oscuro, con la banda de la Aldea de las Rocas en la frente, la saludó con una sonrisa algo torcida.

— Kussaku-san, ¿estás bien? — le preguntó. No pudo evitar notar que el hombre apenas se había colocado una yukata de muy mal gusto y se había echado medio litro de perfume para disfrazar otro aroma que Sakura no percibió.

— De maravilla, linda. — respondió él recargándose en el umbral de la puerta. — Puedo pasar, ¿verdad? — cuestionó mientras avanzaba unos pasos a un lado de Sakura. — Ah, ésta eres tú de pequeña; siempre has sido tan bella como lo que representa tu nombre. — balbuceó mirando un cuadro colgado en el pasillo de la entrada.

— Eh, gracias. ¿Podemos irnos? Ya es un poco tarde, ¿sabes? Después de todo, te retrasaste cuarenta minutos, Kussaku-san.

— Sí, sobre la boda… ¿podemos no ir? — respondió él dándole la espalda al cuadro para encarar a la ninja frente a él. El espacio tan estrecho del pasillo incomodó a Sakura, mas Kussaku lo aprovechó acariciando el mentón de la chica. — Quiero decir, ¿por qué no nos quedamos aquí? Luces demasiado linda como para desaprovecharte. — susurró mientras se acercaba a los labios de Sakura.

Empero, la muy afamada Sakura Haruno utilizó la aparente debilidad de su cita para tomarlo del brazo y torcerlo sobre su espalda, haciendo gritar a Kussaku.

— No sé a qué demonios estés jugando, pero no es gracioso, idiota. — le advirtió.

— Sabes que podría ser divertido. Las chicas de Konoha son muy juguetonas, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? Tu amigo Sasuke Uchiha debe estarse divirtiendo en este momento. ¿No quieres hacer lo mismo que él?

— Sasuke Uchiha no "juega" de esa manera con nadie. Y yo no soy sólo una chica de Konoha, creo que no te quedó claro.

Y en la misma posición, Sakura se las arregló para patearlo en el rostro y desmayarlo. Soltó una maldición cuando sintió sobre su muslo el viento frío de diciembre: había roto su kimono.

— Estúpido Kussaku. — susurró arrojando el cuerpo al suelo.

— Estaba ebrio, debiste notarlo en el primer momento. Es una secuela de lo que pasó en la guerra. — dijo alguien en la puerta. Sakura giró el rostro para clavar su mirada en la de su intruso. — No sabía que estabas tan pendiente de mis actividades con las chicas, gatita.

— ¿Qué quieres aquí? — espetó ella. — ¿No tienes una cita con alguien, charlatán?

— No, cancelé todo para venir aquí y esperar a que Kussaku no te hiciera daño.

— Puedo cuidarme sola, gracias. — respondió ella de la misma forma fría. — Ya puedes irte a la boda.

— ¿No irás tú? — preguntó Sasuke.

— He roto el único kimono que tengo, no pienso ir para que Hinata y Tenten se burlen de mí. Además, le haría el trabajo más fácil a Neji.

— No importa que te pongas una colcha en el torso, Neji siempre sabrá cómo es tu sostén. Las piernas no le importan demasiado, pierde cuidado.

— Eres igual de pervertido que él. Ayúdame a llevar esto al hospital, ya que tampoco irás a la boda. — dijo pateando levemente a Kussaku.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no iré?

— Porque sigues llevando esa ridícula ropa, no vistes una yukata.

— Eso es porque no necesito yukata para conseguir pareja en una noche, pero te acompañaré a dejar "esto" al hospital.

Acto seguido, se colgó a Kussaku sobre la espalda mientras veía a Sakura caminar con los brazos cruzados a la calle. Sonrió, esa chica era adorable; siempre le había gustado ese carácter explosivo en ella. Era tan poco discreto, tan ruidosa, tan molesta en muchos aspectos. Pero aún así ahí estaba él, paseando a medio metro de ella, en la noche en la que se suponía tenía que pasarse en familia o con amigos. La noche en la que se decía que si le declarabas tu amor a alguien, serían felices.

Sasuke rió por lo bajo; en ocasiones pensaba cosas absurdas. Sobre todo cuando pasaba tiempo con Sakura.

— Déjalo en cualquier cama de urgencias, alguien lo verá. — ordenó Sakura apenas llegaron al hospital.

— ¿No crees que te estás excediendo? El hombre sigue sufriendo por los amigos que perdió, gatita. — respondió él al mismo tiempo que recostada a Kussaku en una camilla cercana.

— Oíste cómo me llamó; yo no soy como las mujeres que te persiguen, Charasuke.

— Y es por eso que me gustas más que ellas.

— Idiota. Anda, vamos por algo de cenar, tengo hambre.

— ¿Es ésa una invitación a una cita, koneko-chan? — preguntó pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Sakura de inmediato reaccionó dándole una cachetada.

— ¡Nunca vas a cambiar! Sólo tengo hambre; cada quién pagará lo suyo, así que no será una cita. — espetó mientras reacomodaba su cabello recogido. — Camina antes de que me arrepienta.

— Di lo que quieras, sabes que esto es una cita. — contestó Sasuke siguiéndola. — Vamos a pasar Nochebuena juntos, ¿no te dice nada eso?

— Eso no me importa. Siempre he pasado esta noche sola… o al menos, siempre he pasado esta noche con familias ajenas. Eres el único que se encuentra en la misma posición que yo; Itachi-san sigue con Akatsuki y no regresará hasta tal vez uno o dos meses. Así que, ¿no te estoy haciendo un favor?

— Hmph… No lo había visto de esa manera. Siempre paso estas fechas con la familia de Menma o con algunas chicas. Esta vez de verdad voy a estar con alguien que pertenece a mi mundo. — musitó con la mirada en el cielo. Sakura se sorprendió un poco de escucharlo así, con esa seriedad. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. — Es una verdadera suerte que esta persona también sea hermosa e interesante, mi gatita. — añadió, como ella ya esperaba.

— Nunca vas a cambiar. — repitió, pero esta vez, con una carcajada de por medio que Sasuke imitó.

— Déjame llevarte a un restaurante que hace guisos increíbles. No es nada caro, así que puedo pagar tu parte, si lo permites.

La sonrisa de Sakura se ensanchó un poco más al oír la confianza de Sasuke hacia ella. Lo cierto era que no lo odiaba, sólo le desesperaba un poco. Empero, Sasuke siempre se las arreglaba para hacerla reír tan siquiera un poco. Podía tener mil defectos, pero al ser el único de sus amigos que podía palpar la soledad como ella, creía que podrían llevarse bien incluso con sus coqueteos.

Después de todo, admitía que esa noche aspiraba a ser una oportunidad para ella misma.

— Te lo permito; aunque te advierto que me mantengo delgada por el ejercicio, no por la dieta. — dijo colocándose frente a él para que viera el travieso guiño de su ojo izquierdo. — ¡Vamos, Charasuke! — exclamó tomándolo sorpresivamente de la muñeca.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Ni siquiera en estos momentos puedes dejar de llamarme así? — le preguntó dejándose arrastrar por ella. Sakura sólo rió como respuesta. — Es el siguiente local a la derecha, por cierto.

— Entendido. — contestó la muchacha al mismo tiempo que viraba y entraba a donde Sasuke le había indicado. — Me gusta esa mesa, apartada de la fría ventana.

— A mí me gustan las ventanas. — renegó Sasuke con un ligero mohín. — Dije que pagaría tu comida, pero quiero estar cerca de la ventana. — farfulló jalándola a la mesa que él quería.

Al ser tomada por sorpresa, Sakura tuvo que rendirse ante la reciente fuerza de Sasuke sobre su brazo. Apenas pudo sentir el duro torso de Sasuke sobre su espalda, cuando el muchacho la dirigió al suave sillón a su derecha.

Acto seguido, Sasuke la soltó y ella a él para permitir que se sentara frente a ella. Él le sonreía, mientras que ella desviaba la mirada hacia la calle, fingiendo enojo con su compañero.

Sasuke no dijo nada, no hizo nada por complacerla. Aunque eso rompía con su patrón de _playboy_ , no pensaba utilizar toda su experiencia para esa "no cita"; esa noche, Sasuke quería estar con Sakura. Eso era todo, quería disfrutarla como una persona normal, equivocarse como una persona normal y enamorarse de ella como una persona normal lo haría.

Así, dedicó los siguientes segundos a admirar su perfil, mirar las largas y negras pestañas que cubrían los ojos verdes que desde niño le habían gustado. Mirar sobre todo lo que esos ojos verdes representaban, ver la fuerza de una ninja en ellos, ver la dulzura de una mujer en ellos, ver la resistencia de un médico en ellos, ver lo asombrosa que se había vuelto. De la pequeña y cobarde niñita que entró a la academia, no quedaba casi nada. La mujer frente a él, que fingía ignorarlo, era en realidad la persona más fuerte que había conocido. Era la única capaz de enfrentarse a la muerte y al amor al mismo tiempo. Era ella quien confiaba en todos y era ella quien había salvado a más de un centenar de ninjas con su habilidad médica. Ella no dudaba de sus afirmaciones y ella apoyaba a sus amigos con sus sueños. Sakura… ella era algo más que una cara bonita. Era por eso que ella le gustaba mucho más que cualquier otra chica.

— ¿Vas a quedarte así o piensas ir por la comida? — espetó ella, enrojeciendo ante la insistente mirada de Sasuke.

— Creí que esto no era una cita.

— Cierra la boca, n-no te lo tomes muy en serio. — balbuceó nerviosa. Sasuke volvió a reír.

— Iré por lo que sé que te gusta, no trates de huir, gatita. — dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

— Si quieres que esto sea una cita real… — empezó Sakura, deteniendo a Sasuke a dos pasos de ella. — No me llames igual que a las demás, S-Sasuke.

El aludido sonrió.

— Ya regreso, Sakura. — prometió.

Sakura apretó los puños sobre su falda. No sabía qué estaba haciendo al aceptar una cita con ese cretino. Ella sabía cuál era su naturaleza, sabía qué clase de hombre era él, sabía que él no podría darle su lugar, sabía que sólo se estaba aprovechando de cuán sensible se volvían la personas en esa fecha. Lo sabía… y aún así permaneció quieta, esperando que Sasuke regresara con una charola de comida en las manos. Esa imagen, que le revelaba que pasaría un par de horas con él, la hizo sonrojar sin – aparentemente – razón alguna.

No obstante, un grito agudo de una chica tal vez un año menor que ella la despertó de su distracción. Tan rápido como pudo, giró el rostro para ver la escena en la que se encontraba Sasuke: como siempre, estaba rodeado por un puñado de chicas que quizá no conocía. En efecto, en las manos llevaba un cóctel de todo lo que Sakura amaba, mas éste era vaciado por las delgadas manitas de esas mujeres.

— Debí adivinarlo. Planea convertirme en una de ésas. Sonaba demasiado bueno para tratarse de ese _playboy_ de primera. — farfulló Sakura un segundo antes de levantarse. No permanecería un momento más a un lado de Sasuke.

Pero Sakura no había prestado suficiente atención a lo que sucedía a algunos metros de ella. Sasuke mantenía los brazos estirados para que las muchachas a su alrededor tomaran la comida que deseaban, mientras detrás de él, el encargado se encargaba de servir otra ración casi igual a la que Sasuke sostenía. Desde que Sakura aceptó ir a ese lugar, Sasuke supo que tendría que ocuparse de las fans que lo esperaran ahí. Darles comida, mientras les explicaba que esa noche – y tal vez las siguientes – la pasaría con una chica muy especial, le pareció una buena opción.

— ¿Y cuándo te desocuparás, Sasuke-kun? — preguntó una mujer de cabello largo.

— No hay fecha, gatita. Ella me gusta mucho y quiero estar con ella, ¿lo entienden? — respondió sin darse cuenta de que Sakura en ese momento salía del establecimiento.

— ¿Lo dices en serio, Sasuke-kun? ¿Te gusta de verdad, de verdad? — inquirió otra. Sasuke rió ante tal cuestión.

— ¿Por qué otra razón les pediría esto? Sakura me gusta de verdad. Ahora, coman todo lo que deseen, tengo que verla. — se despidió mientras le entregaba a una de ellas la charola para tomar la que el encargado le ofrecía.

Sin embargo, cuando dirigió su mirada a la mesa donde había estado Sakura, la encontró vacía.

— ¿Dónde está? — se preguntó dejando la comida en una mesa para después correr al baño. Pero no la encontró.

— Sakura, volviste a confundir las cosas. — murmuró, adivinando la razón de la huida de Sakura.

Y sin dejar el dinero de la cuenta, Sasuke corrió fuera del local. El frío del invierno le pegó en todo el cuerpo, mas eso no le impidió correr hacia la casa de Sakura. Saltó sobre los tejados para acortar el camino y se impulsó con algunas ramas para acelerar. Tuvo que sostenerse del marco de una ventana cuando frenó repentinamente tras ver a una muchacha con un kimono rojo que dejaba ver más de medio muslo, con el cabello rosa recogido en un ya despeinado moño. La joven se abrazaba el torso y arrastraba los pies, en una seña de frío y cansancio.

— Sakura, chica tonta. Tu orgullo te llevará directo a un resfriado. — susurró Sasuke antes de aterrizar frente a ella para bloquearle el camino. — No debiste salir sin un abrigo. — le dijo al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su usual camisa azul con el objeto de colocarla sobre los hombros de Sakura. Mas ella alejó sus manos con un ligero codazo.

— No quiero que intentes algo conmigo, Sasuke Uchiha. — advirtió mirándolo con fiereza. — Ya tuve suficiente esta noche.

— Lo que viste de verdad no es lo que crees. Yo sólo…

— Lo he dicho ya dos veces esta noche: ¡tú nunca vas a cambiar! — lo interrumpió ella.

— No, no puedo cambiar, tienes razón. Siempre voy a ser el mismo idiota que intenta salir con Sakura. Las demás chicas no son nada si Sakura acepta tener una cita conmigo, y si Sakura acepta tener una cita conmigo, entonces me aseguraré de que no sea la única. — afirmó tomándola por los hombros, para impedir que huyera. — Y para eso tengo que hacer que Sakura se sienta cómoda, tengo que alejar a las otras chicas de mí, tengo que hacerlo de la manera que ellas no se enfaden y traten de molestar a Sakura. Les compré una porción completa con el único objetivo de explicarles que quiero salir contigo de manera oficial, Sakura. Puedes regresar y verás un platón lleno de lo que tú y yo comeríamos y también verás un montón de chicas que seguirán comiendo lo que les compré. Mañana por la mañana no me verás con otra chica; y así será la mañana siguiente y todas las mañanas. Todo porque Sakura ha dicho que tendrá una cita conmigo. — aseveró con el pulso acelerado.

La mirada de Sakura, un tanto confundida, se desvió por unos segundos. No quería aceptar esas palabras tan fácilmente, no quería que él creyera que la tenía en sus manos. Y después de lo que acababa de ver, era difícil pensar en que Sasuke, el rey de los _playboys_ , estuviera diciendo la verdad.

— ¿Eso dices cada Nochebuena? ¿Así conquistas a las demás? — preguntó sin atreverse a mirarlo.

— Me parece que no has escuchado ni visto todo lo que he hecho todo el día. Te dije que cancelé todos mis planes sólo para saber si estarías bien, si ese degenerado no te lastimaría apenas te viera. No salí con nadie, no vi a nadie, ni siquiera me puse una maldita yukata porque no quise perder tiempo. Te seguí al hospital y esperé cuatro horas a que terminaras tu turno y luego te seguí a casa para asegurarme de tu bienestar. Me perdí la boda del siglo por estar a tu lado, dejé pasar una enorme oportunidad de ligarme a cualquier extranjera sólo porque quise acompañarte a dejar a tu cita al hospital. Estoy diciéndote que renuncio a esta vida libertina sólo por una cita contigo y te estoy dando mi camisa favorita para cubrirte del frío. ¿Y todavía tienes el cinismo de preguntarme si a las demás las conquisto de la misma forma?

»Sakura, a las demás les doy una rosa y quedan satisfechas. Y si no funciona, no intento otra cosa, me da igual. Tú eres otra, tú sí me importas, a ti te conquistaré como pueda, con todo lo que tengo. Llegaré a ti aunque me cueste la vida.

Sakura, entonces, no supo qué responder o cómo reaccionar. Después de verlo así de desesperado, después de recordar todo lo que había hecho por ella no sólo ese día sino toda su vida, recordar cómo la protegió en la guerra, cómo la iba a visitar a sus entrenamientos con Tsunade y cómo perdía su tiempo al menos una vez a la semana, yéndola a molestar al café, se dio cuenta de la verdad en sus palabras.

El _playboy_ había sido domado.

— Dame eso. — ordenó quitándole la camisa de las manos para ponérsela de nuevo. — No quiero que mi primera cita contigo se arruine por un resfriado tuyo. Y no digas más, haces que me duela la cabeza. Sígueme o nos enfermaremos los dos, te llevaré a mi casa para que cenemos algo. El siguiente sábado podrás llevarme a donde desees, pero hoy únicamente quiero una bebida caliente y un pedazo de pan. — dijo mientras caminaba hacia su hogar.

— ¿El siguiente sábado? — cuestionó caminando a su lado.

— Sí, nuestra siguiente cita.

Sasuke sonrió ante el rubor en las mejillas de Sakura. Sería algo difícil conquistar a Sakura; sin embargo, ella ya le había abierto las puertas para permitirle dar su mejor esfuerzo.

— Gracias. — murmuró. Sakura no pareció escucharlo, y si lo hizo, prefirió fingir que no lo había hecho.

Esa noche, Sakura y Sasuke pasaron un rato muy agradable bajo el calor de una buena y ligera conversación, que acompañaron con la poca comida que Sakura había guardado en su alacena. Sasuke le hizo prometer que irían de compras al día siguiente y ella le hizo prometer a él que no echaría demasiados tomates a la canasta. La compañía de Sasuke incluso le hizo olvidar su aberración al frío porque a su lado no podía sentirlo.

Pasada la una, Sasuke se despidió de una sonriente Sakura. Por primera vez en su vida, quedó sin palabras ante las que su compañera le dedicó como "buenas noches".

— Me diste la mejor Nochebuena de mi vida. Gracias, Sasuke.

Y con esa línea se selló una deslumbrante noche entre dos jóvenes amantes. Y con esa línea se declaró el principio de una nueva oportunidad. Y tal y como dictaba la creencia, Sakura y Sasuke fueron felices tras la declaración en Nochebuena.

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **¡Hola!:**

 **Aunque no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué algo, me siento rara aquí. Pero creo que tenía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así de bien. Mñeh, soy retecursi.**

 **Como sea, una disculpa por la tardanza, hice varias versiones de otro fanfic que no me convenció y luego hice dos del mundo RTN, pero fue la misma historia. Luego una amiguita a la que quiero mucho, aunque no es del fandom, me recomendó un dorama. Lo vi, me gustó, terminé shippeando la pareja crack y, sobre todo, me enamoré de una parejita secundaria que me recordó un poquito, poquitito, a RTN y a lo que yo quería plasmar en el one shot navideño. Pos me enamoré y esto surgió de Yi Jung y Ga Eul. Y de mi hermoso y muy amado Jason Mraz, siempre me saca de mis roturas.**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **Feliz Navidad, chicas. Les agradezco su increíble apoyo y todas las risas que me sacaron este año. Recuerden pedir a Sasuke como regalo; ya si Santa las consiente, me avisan y voy a hacerles una visita. Yo, por lo pronto, ya anoté a Sasori en mi lista de deseos.**

 **¡Les mando un fuerte abrazo! :)**

 **~Andreea Maca~**


End file.
